


Sweet

by Rhanon_Brodie (Glass_Jacket)



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, alllllll the fluff, so much fluff I can't even believe i wrote this, sugary eats, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Rhanon_Brodie





	

The week leading up to Valentine’s Day always threw the walking mall of Harper’s Landing into frenzied chaos. Between the cafe, The Daily Grind, the florist shop, Petal Pushers, and the combination bakery / confectionary, Saccharine, the main drag of the shopping district was a blend of pedestrian shoppers, cars vying for parking spaces, and delivery trucks trundling in with extra orders. Employees were pressed with more hours, bigger orders, and a sense of chaos not even seen at Christmas time. 

Already at ten in the morning it was a gong show outside. Jamie Cook stepped out of the back doors of Saccharine with his order form and payment in hand, his project now serving as an excuse for some fresh air, as well as a creative outlet. Rounding the corner of the building he was quick to jump back from the curb as a flashy sedan tore through the slushy streets and sent up a wall of thick, dirty, frosty mire. February had been unseasonably warm; the snow that had fallen two days ago was almost gone, and rain was in the forecast for the next three days, despite the way the sun overhead was currently blazing.

Muttering a string of curses under his breath, Jamie plodded along the sidewalk, nodding to a few regular customers here and there, and trying to enjoy the impromptu break from the stuffy, sweet air that surrounded him in the kitchen at Saccharine. It wasn’t that he disliked it; on the contrary he loved working for the confectionary-bakery, but he also loved being outside during waking hours. The five am to two pm shift hardly gave him a glimpse of the mornings. And, it was sunny out; he hadn’t even bothered throwing on the jumper he’d worn in that morning, and now the tepid air shot through with the promise of spring made the skin of his arms tingle and dried the damp cotton of his t shirt. The air put a bit of a spring in his step and he dashed across the street, jaywalking and smiling with a wave as cars slowed down for him. Arriving at his destination, he pulled the door to Petal Pushers open, the bell overhead jingling softly, and he stepped inside of the cool, damp space.

+

The gentle chimes brought Matt Helders’ head up from the arrangement he was contemplating near the back coolers, and he focused his attention on the customer who had wandered in. They didn’t get a lot of shoppers in this early in the morning, or at least that’s what Helga, the owner had said - Matt had been working the late afternoon and evening shifts ever since he’d started last month. When he’d volunteered to take extra shifts for the upcoming big day, Helga had told him what to expect. Checking the clock Matt noted that it was just past ten am. He’d opened the doors fifteen minutes before hand, so he figured that this person was on a mission. Rounding the workbench he moved to the front of the store and watched as the customer, a young man in startling white uniform pants, and a well-loved Black Sabbath t shirt, gazed at the rows of cut flowers all sitting in their appropriate slots. He seemed particularly fascinated with the tiger lilies, and Matt approached, an easy smile forming on his mouth.

“They’re early this year,” he announced.

The young man, who was smaller than him, jumped, a bit startled, and turned to gaze up at Matt, his cheeks reddening. Matt took a moment to get a good look at him beyond the get-up of what appeared to be half a uniform. His dark blond hair was pulled up at the back of his head, and a short scruff of a beard was apparent on his face, dusted through with…

“Is that flour?”

The customer blinked his bright blue eyes and raised a hand, rubbing it over his chin. “Oh, aye, hazard of the job.”

Matt’s smile grew. “You work nearby?”

The customer nodded. “Yes! Over at Saccharine, on the corner?”

“Of course!” That explained the ridiculous white pants.

“I’m Jamie,” the blond said, holding out his hand. He then noticed the streak of frosting on his forearm. “And...um...this is lemon buttercream,” he mumbled, picking a piece off of his skin sheepishly.

Matt laughed and took Jamie’s hand in a firm grip. “Matt.”

“So who’s name tag are you wearing then?” Jamie grinned, letting Matt’s hand go and nodding at the brass tag pinned to Matt’s shirt. “Helders?”

“That is also me name. Er. Last name. Like...some people call me that, but I’ll answer to either, really.” He shrugged, and felt his belly do a little flip as Jamie smiled.

Silence descended between them, the only sound coming from the radio by the workbench, and Matt shuffled his feet along the hardwood floors as he stole another glance of Jamie. The blond seemed to be doing the same thing - lingering, waiting for the next opportunity to strike up conversation, his cheeks still rosy, his eyes unbelievably bright.

“So...erm...tiger lilies?” Matt ventured finally, gesturing to the buckets that held the vibrant orange blooms.

“Violets, actually,” Jamie replied.

“Hmm?” Matt’s brows drew together in confusion.

“I’m here to pick up the order of violets for Saccharine?” Jamie prompted.

“Oh,” Matt nodded, smiling placidly. “Oh!” he exclaimed a second later, finally connecting the dots. “Right, um, the violets. Those violets. I thought maybe you were in looking for summat. Like, for yourself. Or your girl…” he trailed off hoping he seemed casual.

“Hmmm, no, no girl,” Jamie replied, watching as Matt became flustered. “Just the violets.” He handed Matt the copy of the order form.

Matt took it and read it over, feeling Jamie’s eyes on him. It gave him something to do, really, glancing at the thin carbon copy. He didn’t need it, he’d looked over the day’s orders when he’d arrived at eight thirty and pulled the order together. Before Helga had left to run some errands down the block, she’d reminded him that someone from Saccharine would be by to pick them up.

“They’re just back here,” Matt explained, motioning for Jamie to come with him.

Jamie had been in the florist shop several times before, but he’d never ventured this far back, and he’d never seen Matt here, either, so he was doubly intrigued. Skirting around the large five-gallon pails filled with rainbow-hued bunches of tulips, daffodils and irises, Jamie’s eyes widened as he saw for the first time the workbench where the arrangements were created, and the glass-walled cooler full of flowers just beyond that. 

As Matt moved off to find Jamie’s order, Jamie neared the bench and took in the half-finished arrangement. It was amazing, really, a square cut vase strategically stuffed with twisting twigs, little stems of tiny blue flowers, and rustic daisies (Jamie knew what those were, at least). A stack of leafy greenery lay nearby. Obviously Jamie’s arrival had interrupted and he stared at the arrangement for a moment, and then leaned to see where Matt had disappeared to. Surely he hadn’t put this together? Matt was a big guy, big, strong hands from what Jamie could determine via their handshake. He guessed this must be Helga’s work, but he hadn’t seen her in the shop yet. Looking back to the arrangement, Jamie stood on his tiptoes and leaned over, sniffing at the small blue flowers.

“Foxglove.”

Jamie glanced up, watching as Matt returned, his arms laden with two full trays of blooming violet plants.

“I thought they were violets?”

“No, no,” Matt chuckled, shaking his head. He hefted the trays in his arms. “ _These_ are violets, yes.” He set the trays down and came to stand on the other side of the counter opposite Jamie. “ _Those_ ,” he continued, nodding to the blue flowers in the arrangement, “are foxglove.”

“You have a vast knowledge of flowers,” Jamie pointed out with a shake of his head.

Matt’s eyebrows went up and he glanced around the space where they stood. “This _is_ a florist shop.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m sure I don’t,” Matt smiled.

“You’re...you know...I mean you work here but like...did Helga hire you just for the season or…” he trailed off. “Like, to help with the heavy lifting?”

Jamie watched as Matt’s mouth ticked up in half a grin as he picked up a pair of clippers that were dwarfed by his grip. “That, an’ to help with the arrangements.” He began infusing the stems of green into the arrangement before them.

“This is yours?” Jamie asked flatly.

“Yeah,” Matt said with a shrug.

“Wow.”

“You sound a bit shocked?”

“Well, I mean you’re...just that it’s…” Jamie gestured at Matt, and then back to the arrangement. “You know, like…” he trailed off, feeling his cheeks burn with his silly assumptions. Why _wouldn’t_ Matt be capable of making such a beautiful arrangement?

_Because he’s brickhouse-big and practically coming out of that t shirt?_ Jamie's inner monologue surmised. _And his hands…_ Jamie gazed at Matt’s hands as he worked, mesmerized by the finite movements and dexterity of the seemingly blunt, thick digits.

Matt glanced up just as Jamie did, and the blond felt himself caught in the florist’s dark blue gaze.

“I should probably...get back to the bakery,” Jamie mumbled, flashing a small smile.

“Yeah,” Matt replied with a bit of a frown. “Um..what are you gonna do with these, anyway?” Matt asked, lifting one tray and carrying it up to the front desk as Jamie carried the other.

“Candy them, of course.”

“Really?” Matt asked excitedly with another glance back to Jamie.

“What else am I gonna do with this many violets?” 

“Flower crown?”

Jamie wrinkled his nose. “It’s hardly musical festival season,” he reasoned

Matt laughed loudly, and shook his head. “I’ve heard of people putting them in their salads and using them as garnish and what not...but candied violets aren’t that common. They were really popular in Victorian England,” Matt said as he rang in the violets.

Jamie was impressed. Matt’s knowledge of flowers was a little more extensive than he let on. “Boris has given me a bit of freedom this season,” Jamie explained, referring to Saccharine’s head baker. “I’ve been working on a recipe with delicate flavours and I needed the perfect garnish.”

“Oh?” Matt perked up, clearly intrigued. Something about the notion of ‘delicate flavours’ paired with daintily sugared violets didn’t seem to fit with Jamie’s outward presentation of indie rock scrub (and in fact if he hadn’t been wearing those white pants he would have ventured that Jamie worked at the other end of the block at Hot Wax, the record shop). But, Matt reasoned, he himself was the perfect example of not judging a book by its cover.

“Mm hm,” Jamie nodded as he handed over the bakery’s credit card. “So I’ve got these to candy. Probably take me until noon at least.”

“Maybe we can get a coffee then?” Matt suggested as he rang the sale through and handed the card back to Jamie. “Just up at the Grind?” Jesus, _that_ was smooth. He mentally patted himself on the back.

Jamie’s cheeks flushed again and Matt decided then and there that he would make it his goal to make Jamie blush at least once a day, if he saw him that frequently. He was starting to hope that might be the case.

“Um...yeah, yeah I’d like that, actually. Okay,” Jamie breathed, caught off guard but enjoying the sensation.

“I’ll come by and nab you then, at around noon?”

Jamie nodded and then lifted one of the trays onto his forearm, watching now as Matt came around the counter and lifted the other one onto Jamie’s other arm. “I”d help you but...I can’t leave the shop.” He frowned apologetically and trailed Jamie to the door to open it for him.

“It’s not a problem, I think I can handle these,” Jamie winked, stepping outside into the sunshine. “So I’ll see you in a few hours, then?”

“Absolutely,” Matt nodded. “It were nice meeting you,” he added as Jamie started to turn away.

Jamie smiled broadly and nodded. “Absolutely,” he echoed.

+

 

Their first venture to The Daily Grind found Jamie ordering a regular brewed coffee while Matt indulged in a salted caramel latte. When he turned his attention to the pastry case next to the cash register, Jamie had stealthily veered him away with a shake of his head, and a promise of something better back at Saccharine. This of course had been met with a stern glare from Miles, the barista at The Grind, who then proceeded to roll his eyes at Jamie and call him a snob. Both Matt and Jamie had laughed at that, and then when their coffees had been collected, Jamie kept his word and introduced Matt to the most delicious white chocolate black berry scone he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting.

Coffee, then, became a regular thing between the two of them. Over the course of the week they met at least once a day, at noon, sometimes twice depending on their schedules. When Jamie was done in the early afternoon he’d come by and present Matt with a little blue box that held fancy things like lavender cupcakes with Earl Grey buttercream, baklava, and coconut lime macaroons, always accompanied by a coffee from The Grind. If Matt was occupied, Jamie would peruse the flowers, interested in every colour and petal variation, but undoubtedly drawn to the cascade of tiger lilies that ranged from bright yellow to almost scarlet. These, Matt had explained one day when it was slower, were variations on the species. The quiet days were the ones that Jamiel liked best, and Matt would share his knowledge of flower trivia, from the meaning of yellow roses, to the medicinal properties of the lavender that Jamie used in his cupcakes.

Other days found Matt taking half of his lunch break just after eleven, where he’d wander down to get their coffees and then come back to Saccharine to deliver one to Jamie, lots of cream, no sugar, which struck Matt as a bit odd. Sometimes Jamie found time to come out from the kitchen, his apron still tied at his waist, worn band t shirt dusted in flour, and he’d split an almond horn with Matt. The second time Matt had wandered in with coffee the bakery had been busy and he’d seen Jamie in action, bustling about behind the counter, giving customers a virtual tour of all the things he’d concocted, from the salted caramel tarts to the mocha meringues to the salted dark chocolate-dipped mandarin sections, all while looking rather handsome in his head-to-toe white uniform. Matt had never seen the thing all together; usually Jamie just showed up in the pants, his t shirt, and sometimes his apron. The double breasted smock, however, boasted a name embroidered over the chest, and it gave Matt great pleasure when he read the name Cookie out loud one day, and it caused Jamie to blush, of course.

It seemed that they never ran out of things to talk about, although most of it was work related, and while they never pointed it out to the other, they were each aware that the other was dedicated to their job, and that left little time for anything resembling a social life. Valentine’s Day, then, was just another day, albeit a busy one for work, and not much else. When Matt’s schedule for the following week was posted and he discovered he had the last weekend in February off, he went to work, nabbing the local papers and scouring the ‘what to do’ sections, determined to do something with Jamie that didn’t require either of them to watch the clock. 

+

February thirteenth saw Jamie working an odd shift, so when he didn’t show up at Petal Pushers at ten, at first Matt didn’t think anything of it. Instead, he focused on organizing the next day’s orders by priority and ensuring that they were well stocked for the inevitable last minute shoppers. He’d probably see his fair share of customers later that afternoon, as well, and so he set to work cutting lengths of ribbon and raffia, setting the bolts of wrapping paper up, and restocking all the things he’d need like the small packets of plant food, sticks for holding cards, and cellophane envelopes for the cliche blokes that liked to single-blossom their girlfriends. 

When he was done doing that he checked his email on his phone and found a confirmation message for the tickets he’d purchased online. Judging by Jamie’s vast array of band t shirts, he’d guessed that Jamie loved music, and good music at that - the radio stations that Matt played often sparked friendly debates of one band versus another, or anecdotes relating to shows seen in the past. A local band was playing at a pub downtown the next weekend and he’d bought a pair of tickets on a whim, hoping to ask Jamie to go with him - just as friends, of course, if that’s what the moment called for. 

He hoped it wasn’t so. God, he had such an easy rapport with Jamie that he was a little anxious to blow it by asking him out. Matt was certain there was a mutual attraction present between the two of them - after all, Jamie didn’t have to spend his coffee breaks with Matt, and he certainly didn’t have to bring him samples of all the things he concocted in the kitchen. If Matt were a betting man, he’d wager that he and his ridiculous sweet tooth were being wooed by a man called Cookie. God, even the nickname was fitting - warm, sweet, comforting, familiar. Matt glanced at the wall hung with the buckets that held the tiger lily stems. Maybe he could…

He shook his head.

Then, he looked at the blazing blossoms once more. Maybe he _should_. After all, just because Jamie was a dude didn’t mean he wouldn’t appreciate a hand wrapped bouquet of what Matt suspected were his favourite flower. The guy made delicate poached pears strung with spun raspberry sugar, and candied violets, for gods’ sake, though Matt had yet to actually see any of those violets in use yet. 

He checked his watch and noted that it was almost time for lunch, and still no Jamie. He frowned, a little bummed out. The blond had somehow become a big part of Matt’s every day at Petal Pushers over a very short period of time; often times it was the part of the workday he looked forward to the most. No matter; he’d just go grab a few coffees and head over to Saccharine to investigate. If the confectionary had Valentine’s Days anything like that at the florist shop, Jamie was probably just busier than usual.

Ten minutes later, with a hazelnut latte for himself, and a coffee with extra cream for Jamie, Matt wandered into Saccharine. It didn’t seem any busier than a typical Monday, but he didn’t see Jamie behind the counter. Boris saw Matt, however, and he was sure to call out when Matt neared the front counter.

“Cookie! Your flower-man is here!”

Matt smiled to himself as he imagined Jamie’s cheeks turning red, and sure enough, not ten seconds later Jamie appeared, face flushed, his apron streaked with something chocolatey, but his smile was dazzling.

“Thank you, Boris,” Jamie growled before moving around the counter to greet Matt. “Hey,” he smiled again, softer this time, his eyes refusing to leave Matt’s face even as he automatically took the coffee in Matt’s left hand.

The coffee in Matt’s left hand was always for Jamie.

“Hey yourself,” Matt returned. “I missed you this morning,” he blurted out before his eyes went wide. “I...I mean I missed you in the shop. You didn’t...I mean you weren’t there an…” He huffed and shrugged. “Hey,” he said again, at a loss as to how to save face.

Jamie laughed and took a sip of his coffee. “God, that’s good, thank you for bringing that. I didn’t start until ten today and I’m all messed up, sleep wise. I feel like I’m dragging me heels.” He winked and took another sip.

“Oh? You don’t usually work later shifts then?”

Jamie shrugged and nodded to an empty table in the small seating area of the shop. He and Matt dropped into the chairs as Jamie explained. “Not normally, no, but given the day tomorrow, I’m working after the main kitchen closes at four pm. Gotta get all set up and ready for tomorrow.”

“You know, you haven’t told me what you’re making yet - or what you’re using those candied violets for,” Matt pointed out.

“It’s a surprise,” Jamie answered coyly. “Guess you’ll just have to come and see me tomorrow.”

“Could be pretty busy,” Matt stated solemnly. “That’s actually why I came by. I mean, to bring you that an’ like…”

“Cuz you missed me?” Jamie teased.

It was Matt’s turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his short, dark hair. “Yeah, kinda, like...look, I were just wonderin’-”

“Cookie! Elsa needs a hand back in the kitchen with the candied ginger!” Boris called across the shop.

Jamie’s smile for Matt faltered and he reluctantly looked over to his boss. “Sure, Boris, I’ll be right there-”

“It will burn, Cookie, come on. Talk later, _da_?”

Jamie sighed, looking back to Matt, and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, _da, da_ ,” he muttered. “I gotta go, mate,” he said a little crestfallen. “But...I should be done around seven, yeah? You closing tonight?” Jamie was already out of his seat and he took a huge swig of coffee before he set the cup down and reached up, retying his hair.

“Yeah,” Matt nodded, his initial disappointment at being cut off by Jamie’s boss starting to dissolve as he recognized he might have a second chance to ask Jamie out.

“I’ll come by then. Maybe I’ll have something for you to try. Give me your thoughts on it.” Jamie smiled and backed across the shop, gazing at Matt as he went. “I’ll talk to you later?” he called, lingering in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Yeah!” Matt called back, smiling enthusiastically and giving a small wave. “Yeah, later is great!”

+

Jamie finally had it. Or at least he was pretty sure he did. He stood back from his bench and cocked his head, contemplating the small, cylindrical cake, an individual helping of light vanilla bean cake layered with maple bourbon buttercream, with a dusting powdered sugar on top. He’d been trying to get the flavours right all week, especially when it came to the filling, and with the smoky-sweet notes of the bourbon mingling on his tongue with the richness of the maple, he figured that a simple no-fuss vanilla cake was the best to pair it with.

Or should he do yellow?

He frowned and mulled it over. Yellow might be a nice change for the coming spring, and it would contrast really well with the candied violets that he daintily arranged on the top of the cake. After he’d placed a fifth violet in the cluster he stood back to admire his handiwork. Matt was going to be his guinea pig for this recipe, and fittingly so. The florist had an unbelievable sweet tooth and a discerning palette, able to pick up the subtle cinnamon in the poached pears Jamie had brought last week, and to tell the difference between kosher salt and sea salt, it seemed. It made Jamie smile - no one, besides himself, had ever been this passionate about his craft, and it pushed him now to ensure that he chose the best violets from the hundred or so he’d sugared for tomorrow’s offerings. He’d let Matt decide if the vanilla cake was too much.

“Cookie, you’ve outdone yourself,” Elsa murmured from where she hovered beside him. She gave a little sigh and then smacked him on the bicep playfully. “You’re gonna make some guy very lucky, and very, very spoiled, you know that?” She smiled up at Jamie and then leaned over the counter to inspect his work. “That looks amazing; I don’t suppose you made more?”

Jamie laughed and shoved Elsa aside with his hip. “I _did_ , but they’re for tomorrow. If you’re good, I’ll save you one.” He glanced to her work station. “What are you up to over there?”

Elsa shrugged and dusted her hands over her apron before wiping her forearm over her damp brow. “Pear and pistachio strudel with wild honey.”

Jamie’s eyebrows went up and he held out his hands, wiggling his fingers. “Gimme.”

Elsa laughed and moved back to her bench. “I’ll give you the edge pieces off of this one. I won’t be making more until the morning,” she announced as she cut off the ragged edges and placed them into a clear plastic clamshell box. This she handed to Jamie. “You’re working later tomorrow?”

Jamie nodded, taking the strudel from Elsa. “Ten am again,” he sighed. “My sleep will be all wonky until Thursday; hopefully I can get it back on track by then.” He then moved to his space and deftly lifted the small cake into a powder blue box and closed the flaps.

“No plans tomorrow night?” Elsa asked as she followed Jamie up front where he placed his packages into a small paper bag.

“Sleep,” Jamie nodded.

“You can’t sleep on Valentine’s Day!” 

“Well, it’s not like I’ve got a significant other,” Jamie argued with a shake of his head.

Elsa nodded toward the bag. “So that little slice of heaven isn’t for some muscle-armed teddy bear that works over at Petal Pushers?” She raised a curious eyebrow at Jamie as he turned to meet her gaze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he huffed, feeling his face heat.

Elsa giggled. “Sure. Okay. Tell him I said ‘hi’, all right?”

Jamie grabbed his bag and his sweater from where he’d stashed it that morning and gave Elsa a narrowed glare as he moved to the front doors. “Good night, Elsa,” he growled fondly.

“Night, Cookie!”

Jamie shook his head and stepped outside. Was his affection for Matt that obvious? Not that he minded but...did Matt mind? He didn’t seem to mind but...he glanced down at the bag in his hands and then across the block to Petal Pushers. The ‘open’ sign was still on, but probably not for long. Checking for traffic, Jamie cut across the street and ducked into the doorway of the florist shop, glancing inside to see Helga finishing up with a customer. Matt must have been in the back then. He pulled door open and stepped inside.

+

Matt was just tying the last wrap of raffia around the bunch of tiger lilies when he heard the bells over the front door chime. Still clutching the flowers he came around his work bench and watched Jamie enter the store and wander through, pausing at the wall where the tiger lilies hung and frowning when he discovered that most of the orange ones were gone. He turned then to greet Helga, and Matt scooted into the back room once more, quickly finishing off his project. He’d definitely outdone himself this time, having plucked all of the best tiger blooms and a bunch of rustic pussy willow stalks, as well as a few fire-headed tulips just for variation. All together, it was bright, and cheerful, and utterly Jamie. Matt grinned and set the bouquet into the stout vase he used for arranging purposes, and then moved to head to the front of the shop.

Jamie met him halfway with a smile as he lifted the small paper bag from Saccharine. “I brought something to give you a bit of a boost.” He glanced back to the show floor of the shop and nodded. “Looks like you were pretty busy today. Was there a sale on tiger lilies?”

Matt smiled inwardly at Jamie’s seemingly casual tone and he shrugged. “Um...I had an order for something pretty special, actually. So I was just finishing that off. What did you bring?” He reached for the bag in Jamie’s hand.

Jamie spun away with a huff. “Ah, ah, patience. Don’t you have to close shop?”

Matt pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Jamie wander into the backroom and marvel at all the arrangements Matt had been working on all day. Hundreds of roses, carnations, daisies, tulips, orchids, all chosen and put together with a keen eye were set and ready to go for tomorrow’s insanity, and there on the bench was the clutch of tiger lilies. Jamie set the bag down and moved to take a closer look.

“This is really summat,” Jamie murmured, his blue eyes flitting all over the flowers. “Like, I dunno I feel like you really put somethin’ of yourself into this?” He glanced up and gently grasped one fuzzy nub of a pussy willow and gave a small smile. “This is gonna be one happy customer,” he sighed.

Helga popped her head around the corner at that moment and gave a wave to Matt. “I’m off, then, dear. I’ll lock the door behind me up front, the cash is done, everything is stocked up there for tomorrow...you’re all right to finish up back here?” She looked past Jamie and smiled at the tiger lilies. “Well now those are amazing,” she gushed, looking back to Matt. “Are they for-”

“That last minute customer,” Matt hurriedly said, giving Helga a pointed look. “You know. The one that called an hour ago. That one?”

Helga opened her mouth and nodded, and then winked at Matt. “That’s right. Of course. Well, we’ll see you tomorrow then, bright and early? Get lots of rest. It was nice to see you again, Jamie. Have a good day tomorrow.”

“Thank you, you as well,” Jamie smiled.

Matt and Jamie watched as Helga moved once more to the store front. The front lights dimmed, the bells chimed, and then the door shut, leaving the two young men alone. For a moment they both just stared at one another, smiling goofy smiles, and then Matt set about cleaning up his workspace while Jamie hopped onto the counter and reached for one of the tiger lilies that hadn’t made it into the bunch. He twirled the stem between his fingers as he he watched Matt gather the trash and deposit it accordingly, and then move onto cleaning the clippers and knives he’d used throughout the day. 

“You did all o’these today?” Jamie murmured, letting his gaze return to the cooler packed with arrangements.

“Mm, most of them, yeah,” Matt replied, glancing back over his shoulder and pausing to take in the sight of Jamie. He was, for lack of a better word, adorable, as he sat twirling the flower, his beard streaked through with something Matt would bet was powdered sugar. He’d also bet that if he got close enough to Jamie he’d be able to smell the glorious scent of vanilla and warm sugar that seemed to be permanently embedded in Jamie’s skin. “What about you?” Matt asked. “I mean, were you busy today?”

“Oh, aye,” Jamie replied, setting the flower aside and hopping off of the bench to reach for the bag he’d brought. “I think I finally got the recipe right but...I need an outside opinion. Unbiased.”

Matt quirked an eyebrow as he scrubbed the clippers under the water, and he had to laugh. “I don’t know how ‘unbiased’ it will be. I love everything you bring me.”

Jamie glanced up at the admission, watching as the muscles in Matt’s back and arms moved as he cleaned the rest of his tools in the sink. “Really?” He grinned, and reached into the bag, lifting out the strudel Elsa had created. “Okay. Let’s start with this.”

Matt turned and saw the gleaming package, his eyes already widening. “What is it?”

“Pear and pistachio strudel with wild honey glaze.” He popped open the lid and gestured to it. “Help yourself.”

“Hands are wet,” Matt murmured, his lip quirking a bit. “Maybe you could…” he trailed off and bit his lip. Was that asking too much?

Jamie swallowed and nodded, gently lifting a piece of the flaky pastry and tender fruit from the package. He then walked to the sink and stood before Matt, lifting the strudel up and hovering it in front of Matt’s mouth. Without warning Matt lunged and took a huge bite with a bit of a growl, causing Jamie to jump back with a sharp giggle.

“Savage,” Jamie muttered, popping the rest of the piece into his own mouth and chewing.

“Hmm,” Matt murmured, rolling the mouthful around his tongue. “S’good,” he started, though he sounded hesitant.

“But?” Jamie prompted after he’d swallowed.

“But it’s like…” He finished chewing and swallowing, not sure how to describe it. “I mean, it’s really good, I like the pear and the honey but…” he furrowed his brow and then shrugged. “It doesn’t taste like one of yours.”

Jamie’s eyes widened with a grin. “You can tell that I didn’t make this?”

“You didn’t?” Matt sounded just as surprised. He blinked. “Wow. Um...was this a test?”

Jamie shook his head, still a little taken aback with Matt’s observation, and he looked back into the bag. “There’s one more in here. This one, I did make,” he said softly. “But let’s wait until you’re done here, yeah?”

+

They ate the rest of the strudel in comfortable silence, but there was a sweet tension surrounding them that both were painfully aware of. When Matt had finally placed all of his tools back where they belonged, he bagged the garbage and ducked out back to place it in the appropriate bins. When he came back in, he tugged off his apron and unpinned his name tag, setting these on the bench before pulling his jumper over his head.

“So, there’s this band playing down at Gilly’s next weekend an’ I got tickets and...ummm…” his head popped out the opening of his jumper and he ruffled his hair as he straightened the rest of the fabric. “I mean if you’re not busy, like...I thought we could check it out. Might be good.” He winced, hoping it didn’t sound too casual, but also not too much like a date.

Jamie nodded as he picked up the bag he’d brought. “Yeah. That’ sounds cool,” he replied. That was neutral, right? Really he’d wanted to just rush in and say yes before Matt was even done asking but that would have been terribly desperate. He watched as Matt pulled his keys out of his pocket and then gestured to the front of the store to follow Jamie out. “Um, what about those?” Jamie asked, nodding to the bouquet of tiger lilies that still sat waiting in their vase.

“Oh, shit, I can’t believe I almost forgot. Erm, just a second.” Matt quickly ran by the roll of craft paper, tore off a section, and carefully lifted the bouquet from its resting spot before deftly wrapping it in a neat envelope. “I...um...I’ll deliver these on me way home, actually.”

Jamie nodded, a little crestfallen. He’d been half sure that they were meant for him, but he brushed it off, thinking about the following weekend plans he’d just made with Matt. “Right, yeah.”

Together they exited the store and Matt set the alarm before closing the door behind him and locking it. He then looked at Jamie expectantly, glancing pointedly at the bag still clutched in Jamie’s hand as he juggled the bouquet and his keys. He really just wanted to give Jamie the flowers right then and there, but he figured making the smaller man wait was too much fun. He hadn’t missed the flare of disappointment on those fair, handsome features when Matt had told Jamie that he was delivering the bouquet to someone on the way home.

“So, what else you got there?” Matt asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh!” Jamie grinned and pulled the small blue box with the gold lettering out of the bag and presented it to Matt. “This one I did make.”

Once more, Matt lifted his full hands and Jamie shook his head, pulling the flap open and holding it out for Matt’s inspection.

Matt gazed down at the small, perfect cake. The scent of vanilla and sugar wafted up right away, and he was immediately reminded of Jamie. Yes, the blond had definitely made this one, and he grinned in pleasure as he saw the delicate clutch of candied violets garnishing the top. “Oh my god I don’t know if I wanna just stare at it or eat it,” Matt sighed.

Jamie laughed and lifted it from the box. “Well, you gotta eat it, so you can tell me if it’s good.”

Matt shoved his keys back into his pocket and then took the cake from Jamie, their fingertips brushing, dusted over with sugar. “Now I do feel like a savage, eating something this beautiful with my hands.”

Jamie found that his mouth had dried up when his fingers had touched Matt’s, and he could only nod as he watched Matt’s gaze sweep over the miniscule dessert. Then, he opened his mouth and took a bite, powdered sugar clinging to his lips, and dusting the tip of his nose.

“Oh my god,” Matt groaned, closing his eyes. “Oh my god,” he muttered again, licking his lips. “That is so good, Jamie.”

The blond managed to make a sound in his throat which was more of a squeak and a sigh than anything else. He’d tantalized Matt’s tastebuds before but this was almost... _erotic_. He shifted in his shoes and waited for Matt to swallow.

“What _is_ that?” Matt asked in wonder.

“It’s...um...it’s vanilla cake with a maple bourbon butter cream layer. I’m still trying to decide if I want to use vanilla cake or yellow cake because I think the vanilla might overshadow the bourbon but I don’t know, I mean I haven’t tried it yet-”

“You haven’t even tasted this?” Matt asked, his eyes widening, glancing from Jamie to the cake and back to Jamie.

“No, I just got the buttercream right this morning and- _mmm_!”

As Jamie went on about buttercream Matt took it upon himself to take another bite and then, spurred on by sugar and sweetness, he closed the few inches between he and Jamie and kissed him soundly, cake clinging to his lips. Matt pulled back, still chewing, and he grinned as Jamie’s cheeks turned pink, and his dark blond lashes fluttered.

“Oh yeah,” Jamie murmured dreamily, finally opening his eyes. “That _is_ really good.” The flavours lingered on his tongue, almost eclipsed by the tingle left behind by Matt’s mouth. “I...um…”

“Here, hold this,” Matt muttered, pushing the bouquet into Jamie’s one hand, and the rest of the cake into his other, before taking Jamie’s face between his hands and kissing him again, slower this time, but even sweeter, if that was even possible. He swept his tongue over Jamie’s, and whimpered when Jamie did, angling his head and pushing for more, tasting everything Jamie offered up, until the need to breathe began to override his excitement.

When Matt finally pulled back they were both more than a bit dazed. “I’ve been wanting to do that all week,” Matt gasped softly.

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded. “Me, too.”

Matt cleared his throat and dug a hand into his pocket, his other scrubbing over the back of his head with a shy smile. “So...like, I know you have busy day tomorrow. We both do? Like, I really wanna walk you home but I feel like if I walk you home I’m gonna kiss you again an I’m not gonna wanna leave and we both have to get up really early.”

Jamie took a breath and nodded as he let out a long sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Matt plucked the remainder of the cake from Jamie’s hand and set it back into its box to save for later. “I probably won’t be able to get away until later but like...I do wanna see you later. Even if it’s just real quick, because I know your sleep schedule is all off an-”

“Yes,” Jamie answered right away. “I want that - to see you, I mean. I can sleep later.” He gave a giddy smile.

“Okay,” Matt nodded.

“Okay,” Jamie echoed.

“So...tomorrow?”

Jamie nodded. “I’ll come by when my shift is done. Bring you something sweet.” 

“You better,” Matt murmured, drawing close again and leaning down for one last kiss. This one was soft and fleeting, a brush of smooth lips over smooth lips, and he tasted the remainder of the buttercream on Jamie’s mouth, and smelled the sugar clinging to his whiskers. He straightened then and gazed down at Jamie. “Good night.”

“Night,” Jamie replied, watching as Matt slowly turned and headed up the block.

Suddenly, Jamie noticed he was still clutching the paper wrapped bouquet. “Matt!” He called out, watching as Matt paused and turned around. “Don’t you have to deliver these on your way?”

“Right!” He jogged back to Jamie and plucked the bouquet from the blond’s hands, trying not to smirk at the frown that formed on his face. He waited a beat, and then held them out to Jamie. “Here. These are for you.”

Jamie opened his mouth for a second and then closed it, narrowing his eyes at Matt. “You...really?” He turned his gaze back to the wrapped flowers. 

“Well who else is gonna appreciate that many tiger lilies put together wiv me hands?” Matt asked.

“I...I don’t actually know,” Jamie chuckled, looking up at Matt. “They really are perfect, you know.”

“I just wish this would last as long as those,” Matt shrugged, holding up his half-eaten cake. “But I’ve a feeling that I’m gonna...devour this.” By the time he finished talking he was staring at Jamie’s mouth again.

Jamie smiled at that. “There’s more where that came from, you know,” he murmured, moving back into Matt’s space and tilting his head up.

“Well, then,” Matt replied just as softly, gazing down at Jamie, “lucky for me I’ve got a sweet tooth, and a hankering for some cookie.”

+


End file.
